voodoodiariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Brandon North
Brandon Christopher North is the main deuteragonist of . He is a powerful hybrid, and the father of Rowyn E. North, whose mother is Katherine Navas, his ex-girlfriend. He is also the adopted son of the Loa Baron Samedi and the enemy of Alexander Kristensen who is the stepfather of his daughter. History Brandon Christopher North was born on September 8th, 1923 in Portland, Ohio to unknown parents. At one point, he was abandoned by his birthparents and was found and raised as the son of Baron Samedi. When Brandon was fourteen, he accidentally killed a human and he triggered his werewolf curse. He ran away from home, fearing that his father would find out and abandon him. While he was on the run he met Katherine Navas. The two had sex together and conceived their daughter. After Katherine gave birth to their healthy baby daughter, Katherine ran away and married a man named Alexander Kristensen who became the step-father to their child. Personality Brandon is a no-nonsense hybrid who will do literally anything to ensure the safety of his family. He is not easily scared by anything. He is described as a leader armed with a sharp tongue and confidence. Brandon has been seen to be reliable, determined, and fierce whenever things get difficult for him and his family. He is not above taking the initiative of handling things his way and would silence those who would oppose him. His sole motive is to save his family even when he knew that would put someone else in danger. Brandon appears to be a very loyal person and is willing to kill whoever got in the way of his plans to protect his family. In spite of this, he will not hesitate to work with adversaries in order to achieve the greater good. Physical Appearance Brandon is tall. His height is 6'1" (1.85 cm). He possesses white hair, and blue-gray eyes. He can normally be seen wearing dark clothing, jeans and jackets, although he can also use a more classic and refined outfit if the situation requires it. Powers and Abilities |-|Witch= Brandon has the tendency to simply appear out of nowhere when he's being talked about. * Spell Casting: The power to change and control events through the use of incantations. * Channeling: The power to invoke extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. * Telekinesis: The power to move objects and persons through mental influence. * Pain Infliction: The power to create excruciating migraines through supernatural means. * Divination: The power to divine future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. * Possession: The power to jump one's spirit into the body of another, taking control of said host body. * Dream Manipulation: The power to control people's dreams through spells. * Resurrection: The power to bring someone or one's self back from the dead. |-|Werewolf= Brandon's physical strength is seemingly unusually strong. He is stronger than some non-original vampires and has shown to be able to fight vampires of greater age as well, consistently defying normal expectation of such outcomes. Brandon is currently the strongest Witch-Werewolf hybrid in the world. Brandon continues to show great skill in physical combat, such as fighting multiple vampires at once and defeating all of them, seemingly one by one. He even moved fast enough that some of them couldn't even counter his attacks and could remove their hearts in the blink of an eye. Recently, Brandon demonstrated yet another unusual level of his powers by transforming into his wolf form within seconds, something that takes werewolves hours to complete. While in his werewolf form he was able to completely dismember them in seconds. Weaknesses |-|Witch= Brandon is susceptible to the forces of witchcraft. Like all creatures, Brandon can be undone by powerful magic. It would require power equivalent to Brandon's (or greater) to defeat him. |-|Werewolf= Brandon has the typical weaknesses of a werewolf. Relationships * Baron and Brandon (Adopted Father and Son/Close Allies) * Brandon and Katherine (Allies/Frenemies/Exes) * Brandon and Rowyn (Father and Daughter) * Brandon and Alexander (Enemies/Family through Rowyn) Name * The name Brandon is a Shakespearean baby name. In Shakespearean the meaning of the name Brandon is: Henry VI, 2' Sir John Stanley.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/brandon * The name Christopher is a Shakespearean baby name. In Shakespearean the meaning of the name Christopher is: King Richard III' Christopher Urswick, a priest.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/christopher * The surname North is English meaning antiquity and nobility.http://www.surnamedb.com/Surname/North References Category:Characters